


Peach Heart

by aspiringTwiceFan (itotoro)



Series: Char Studies based on real life events [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Freeform, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itotoro/pseuds/aspiringTwiceFan
Summary: Momo is this: simple minded and hopelessly earnest. How video editing on Christmas eve is a sign of that, she can definitely say. As soon as she finishes this video.an ofshoot of my imagination and Momo's recent video editing skills
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Im Nayeon
Series: Char Studies based on real life events [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596676
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Peach Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this cute!!!! video 
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=50tXxeQCpGg
> 
> as well as the other recent v-lives . Watch it if you haven't yet!
> 
> I would love to hear your comments and criticisms, just be gentle TT_TT this is my first fic
> 
> This fic was an effort in trying to study their character and personality, tell me what you think about the members yourselves!
> 
> also sheesh, how do you guys manage to write 10k fics, that will be my next goal

If Momo were to love someone, it would be Nayeon.

This is what Momo thinks to herself as she tries her hand at video editing. Her Macbook at 70% rests on the foot of her bed as she lays on her belly, nine in the evening. Her hair is still damp from the shower, but Momo is excited to get this project started. It's not her forte, but it's definitely her own.

The previous night's hefty Western dinner and wine is still fresh in Momo's memory, and it cemented a few things for her.

One, that she could live the rest of her life eating dinner with Sana and Nayeon. Don't get her wrong - she loves the whole group, each member close to her heart in their own unique way. But the way Sana's relaxed humor and Nayeon's laugh filled the evening surrounded Momo with warmth and made her feel content. Amidst the hustle and bustle of comebacks and trainings, Momo savored the moment's respite that now was few and far between.

Two - this was something she realized as she was headed home, tipsy from finishing hers and Sana's wine, as Nayeon pulled her back from an oncoming vehicle, deft hands on her shoulders - that she would never want Nayeon to let go of the grip she has on her peach heart.

"Hey Momoyah, having dinner?" Jeongyeon throws the question at her from the door of their shared room. Momo shakes her head, eyes focused on the screen as she fixes the transitions. What would normally be a cause for concern was easily understood by her roommate. "Sure, I'll save you a plate in the fridge." The door shuts gently, leaving Momo alone with Nayeon's latest single, "Santa Tell Me", on loop.

Momo wonders if Nayeon suspects anything. Throughout the past days, Momo worked long and hard to get quality content for her video, but it still wasn't enough to capture everything about who Nayeon is. To be fair, most of the "filming" was done in a single week, culminating in this evening's SBS performance practice. Actually, half of the videos were Nayeon backstage, and Momo barely disguised it as a treat for ONCE.

Well, she was gonna upload it as such anyway, but that's just a convenient excuse. Thinking about it, Momo suspects tha Nayeon would be better at this whole secret video project thing. Probably could even get the whole group in on it too.

But Momo is making this video the way she does or thinks about anything - head on.

She's not as quick-witted in variety shows as Dahyun or Nayeon. She's not as vocally blessed as Jeongyeon or Jihyo. She's not as artistic as Chaeyoung or Mina, or as versatile as Sana and Tzuyu. She's not strategic with competition, or leaderly in collaboration.

Momo is this: simple minded and hopelessly earnest. When she loves something, she heads straight for it. Pursues it with her whole heart. Be it Jokbal, Dance, or Nayeon.

This is exactly why she's still working hard on this video, doodling a door animation with her mousepad. If she were Chaeyoung, maybe she would be writing some lyrics to a new song that didn't need vetting from another producer. If she were Jihyo she would sing a love ballad under the moonlight. Heck, if she were Jeongyeon maybe she would have the courage to just buy some flowers and ask Nayeon out on a date straight up. 

But she is Momo, a person who can only love in this straightforward manner. 

No really, it pains her that this is the only way she can express her adoration for Nayeon, but as much as Momo is simple minded and hopelessly earnest, she is also loving towards her friends.

And she, of all people, knew the way Nayeon looked towards her roommate.

When they watched Frozen II together, and were headed home, and Nayeon was singing in lilts the four-note melody that echoed throughout the movie, Momo looked at her. And Nayeon looked up from her phone to tell her "I wish Jeong could have joined us".

Gosh, why was she even doing this. Momo blinks back frustrated tears as she struggles with getting the video clips to fit in the whole song. She will probably have to trim this.

She opens the chat for Twice's VLive, and sends some messages. So many fans, people were online. She replies to the few people who wrote in Hangul as she tries to clear her head.

Momo thinks of the way Nayeon understands her when Momo can't understand herself. "Are you okay?" she would ask, catching Momo off guard. 

Momo would respond with an automatic "I'm okay" before she asks herself, "Am I really okay?". And most of the time, she isn't: she's tired, or hungry, or feeling left out as she mulls over feelings of homesickness and not being good enough for the group. Nayeon would catch her then, would know not to ask any more questions as she makes a space beside Momo. Sits beside Momo. Leans her head on Momo's shoulder 

This is exactly what she needs, Momo would think as the sweet smell of Nayeon's shampoo finds its way to her nose.

While Nayeon is clever and understanding, she never expected the same of Momo. Where Sana would smile while giving the cold shoulder, or Dahyun would confront and combat, Nayeon would breathe in and lay out her feelings and expectations for Momo to understand. Where Sana would leave her alone to sulk or Dahyun would try to shake her our of misery, Nayeon would accompany her in silence, not expecting Momo to reach out but being the first person available when she does.

Nayeon untangles Momo's thoughts, wrapping them into spools and organizing them by color in her head. 

Chatting with plenty of ONCEs is relaxing in a way, even if she can only read one out of every ten replies. She closes the chat and looks back at her video. There's not enough video to fit the whole song, so maybe she will take the second verse out and jump to the bridge.

She remembers when Nayeon cried two nights ago, in dismay that Mina couldn't join them in their remaining performances, in worry that Mina will never be able to join them. Even in anguish, Nayeon explains it all to Momo. Her tears glistened as they fell, Nayeon's chest heaving as her body wracked with sobs. She hid with Momo in the restroom while the other members were asleep, not wanting the younger members to see her like this. 

Had she woken up Jihyo, Nayeon would have a comforting back rub and hushed whispers that Mina was getting better. Had she woken up Jeongyeon, Nayeon would get a soft embrace, tears wiped out of her eyes, and reassurance that Mina would be strong enough to come back. Perhaps that night, all Nayeon needed was a listening ear and a warm hug, and Momo provided both with no question.

Where Jihyo would reason out the bright side, or Jeongyeon would soothe her and say things will be okay, Momo would accompany her in silence, Nayeon's head tucked underneath her chin. Where Jihyo and Jeongyeon would put on a brave face, Momo would cry along. Because it hurt Momo too.

Momo's thoughts are plain and honest, the only way she knows how to speak.

Her hands on autopilot for the longest time, Momo realizes that she has finished the video. She plays it one last time to check for mistakes, admiring the timing in which she spliced the song. 

As the video shifts to the clip she caught of Nayeon asleep, Momo remembers the way Nayeon makes her feel at home anywhere.

She remembers the warm hands that held her shoulders tight as a car passed by, the warm head that found itself cradled in her shoulders, the warm smile that greets her when their eyes meet every morning.

This video will never capture that warmth. But Momo is simple minded and hopelessly earnest im the way she captures the love she feels for Nayeon in this video, and maybe one day that will be enough. For now, she holds it close to her heart.


End file.
